


Sir, Please

by Dd_Ridge1995



Series: WW2 [5]
Category: World War Two - Fandom, ww2 - Fandom
Genre: Desk Sex, Dom/sub, Hickeys, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Short One Shot, Smut, forced blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:07:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24328516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dd_Ridge1995/pseuds/Dd_Ridge1995
Summary: Royden's done with Corts' bullshit, so he decides to put him in his place.
Relationships: Royden Sinden/Cortland Fiaza, Royden/Cortland
Series: WW2 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1409221
Kudos: 3





	Sir, Please

**Author's Note:**

> BRUHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
> dont worry Ein Roter Himmel is still gonna have updates, also mah keyboard has the stickiest fucking spacebar

Royden locked and closed his office’s door, as the lock clicked in place he turned around to meet Cortland’s eyes. Royden was a corporal for the U.S military, nothing special, but he did have a bit of power over the privates. Cortland, or Corts, was just a private who had been a little too headstrong the past few weeks and risked getting discharged. Corts talked back to most of his higher-ups and acted like a jackass around everybody. Royden was sick and tired of it, along with a multitude of NCOs, so he decided to put Corts in his place using force.

Royden and Corts were similar in age, both 23, and that was as far as similarities went between them. Royden was commanding and strict, with a sharp tone to him, while Corts was rude and disobedient, bright but obnoxious. Corts was also a lot shorter than Royden, making him look like an ant compared to the corporal. He had soft dark brown hair and glistening steely green eyes, the private had slick jet black hair and wide light brown eyes, which were filled to the brim with fear.

“Sir, I can understand if you wish to punish me with solitary confinement.” Corts said in a monotone voice, but Royden could hear his hesitation.

Royden gave him a staggering glare, frightening the already scared private into near oblivion, and walked towards him with vicious intent. Each step the corporal took, Corts’ heart skipped a beat.

“No, I’ve had enough of your bullshit private, talking smack all goddamn day!” He snapped, “Y’know what private? I think you deserve worse punishment than solitary confinement or discharge! I think you need something that’ll finally screw your head back on!”

Corts felt like Jello, weak and wobbly, he’d heard the corporal smoke other soldiers, but this was  _ very _ different than getting smoked. He didn’t realize that Royden had set a hand down on his shoulder until he began pressing down. His southern accent slipped through as he belittled Corts.

“On your knees, private,” He commanded, “that’s an order.”

Corts slowly let his knees buckle and soon he felt the crappy carpet under his knees, the carpet was a beige color, as was nearly everything else.

Corts attempted to ask a question before Royden cut him off, “S-sir, what-” 

“Shut it, private! This is your punishment.” Royden hissed at him to be quiet.

The corporal began to undo his belt buckle, only then did Corts realize what he was doing. The buckle rattled as it was fiddled with, pushing it back and forth until the prong came out of one of the belt’s holes.

_ He’s gonna- _ , He thought,  _ no he wouldn’t, would he? _

Royden tossed his belt across the room, causing it to rattle more, and unbuttoned his pants, Corts panicked and tried to get up, only to be slapped and yelled at. The pain was sharp and sudden. He sat back down and felt tears stinging at the edges of his eyes, one rolled down his cheek and fell off from his chin. He looked up at Royden and pleaded with him, begged him not to do this. He ignored Corts petty rebellion and tugged his pants and boxers down, revealing his cock already semi-hard. It was long and beautiful, it’s curve would have risen up against his belly had it been completely hard. All Corts could do was cry and watch, his sobs were silent and tears continued to stream down from his eyes to his chin. Royden’s brow furrowed as he reached down and held Corts’ head, gliding his finger through his silky hair.

“Open your mouth,” Royden told him, “now.”

Corts did as he was told in fear of being hit, his jaw shivered slightly. Royden pushed the tip of his cock into the other’s mouth, then slammed full force down his throat, using his hands to push Corts head all the way down his length, pulling on his hair as he did so. He moaned in pleasure, setting a slow pace as he moved his hips back and forth. Corts didn’t have a gag reflex, but that didn’t make it any more enjoyable, so he flicked his tongue around a few times to see if he could get a reaction from Royden. 

“M-hmm!” He moaned again, closing his eyes and lifting his head back.

Corts felt precum dribble down his throat, he let it slide down until it started blocking his airway, so he swallowed it without thinking. It was salty and overall tasteless, Corts didn’t like it though, as he was used to eating bland food and drinking cold water. Royden fastened his pace, thrusting into Corts mouth with more force, his cock touched the back of the private’s throat, causing more tears to form in his eyes. Corts had stopped crying and tried to take pleasure in the moment, which he had trouble finding since his mouth and throat were basically being used as a fucktoy. Royden moved his head back down and looked down at Corts, specifically his eyes. They were watery, the light shining in them, illuminating his dilated pupils, his eyes were making their way up his body, stopping at every intricate detail on Royden’s suit. Eventually, Corts eyes met the corporal’s, causing him to get flustered and look away quickly. 

“C- hah! Corts I-,” He huffed, “Imma, gonna, ah!”

Corts zig-zagged his tongue along Royden’s cock as he thrusted, resulting in him speeding up the pace for a second and then stopping abruptly, Corts tasted his cum in the back of his mouth, it was warm and salty. Royden’s cock twitched, sending more cum down down his throat, his breathing was quick. There had been a shift in tone since Royden began his dirty work with Corts, it was no longer harsh, if anything it became intimate. That didn’t stop the corporal from commanding the private, but he wasn’t as shrill as he’d been before. Corts followed his commands without question.

“Swallow,” Royden told him, “Then on the desk.”

Corts obeyed and swallowed, cringing at the taste, then slid his head back, licking cum off the corporal’s cock as he did so. He wiped his mouth off and looked away in embarrassment, Royden looked down at Corts as he stood up. He placed a hand on his cheek, feeling the dried tears and soft skin. Corts looked back at him and blushed, holding the corporal’s hand on his face. Royden leaned in, placed his hand on the back of Corts’ head, and kissed him. The corporal’s lips were chapped and dry, but it didn’t bother the private, who had chapped lips of his own. Their kiss broke when Royden tugged Corts over to his desk and set him down on it’s side.

“Now this,” He began with a soft look in his eyes, “I need your consent for.”

Corts looked up at him, thinking for a minute before completely laying down on the desk.

“I- I give my consent, sir.” He answered.

Royden hummed and cocked his head sideways, “You don’t sound too sure about yourself.”

The private retaliated confidently, “I’m sure about this.”

The corporal smiled and began to unbutton the other’s pants, leaning down and kissing him as he did so. Royden unzipped Corts’ pants and slid them down along with his boxers. The private uttered a small whimper and placed his hands on Royden’s shoulders, still locked in their kiss. The corporal stroked Corts’ cock, arousing the soldier.

“Ooh fuck.” He moaned, breaking their kiss.

His expression showed bliss and pleasure, Royden smiled and kissed Corts’ neck, giving him a nice little hickey. He stroked the private’s cock again, forcing out another moan. The corporal chuckled a little.

“Shh . . . you have to be quiet.” Royden whispered.

Corts made a dissatisfied sound, “Sir, please, you yelled at me.”

The corporal acted surprised, “Oh? So you wanna talk back? You know what you deserve for that don’t you?”

He smiled arrogantly and spread Corts’ legs open, revealing more of his beautiful porcelain skin. Royden lined up his cock to the privates’ hole, who shifted his hips into a more comfortable position. The corporal closed his eyes, inhaled, and thrusted, feeling the warmth slide around his dick.

“H-hah, that’s nice.” He whispered.

He opened his eyes, looking down. Corts was visibly enjoying himself as well, arms next to his head, quietly moaning, mouth agape. Royden placed his hands next to the other’s hips and began to slowly fuck him. The private moved to get himself off, but the corporal smacked his hand away.

“I’ll tell you when or  _ if _ you get to touch yourself,” Royden snapped, “so sit back and enjoy.”

Corts gave up and submitted to his higher-up, letting his hand fall back in place next to his head. The corporal moved in and out of the private with ease, trying to pinpoint where his prostate was. Corts noticed his hips constantly shifting side-to-side and up and down.

“What in the hell are you doing, sir?” He asked, lifting himself onto his elbows. 

Royden’s brow furrowed in slight frustration.

“Do you not have a fucking prostate or what?” He pulled his cock out and licked his fingers in preparation.

Royden stuffed his middle and index finger inside Corts, feeling around for the little bundle of nerves. He moved his fingers and wrist in all sorts of directions, wrist sideways, fingers down, wrist up, fingers bent. He tried and tried until he got it, wrist down, fingers bent, then he pressed down. Corts didn’t think much of it until it started to become more and more noticable. It felt good, _ really  _ good _. _ He felt himself let out a moan, quickly being silenced by Royden, who put his free hand over Corts’ mouth.

“I said be quiet, now lay down on your back again.” He said with a stern tone.

The private did as he was told, laying on his back but sliding his hands down and holding onto his thighs, exposing his erect cock.

“Hohh, this is going to be one hell of an experience.” His head lightly thunked the desk.

Royden laughed as he pulled his fingers out of Corts.

“You could say that again.”

The corporal smiled as he slid his dick back into the private, planting his hands next to Corts’ hips once again. Royden adjusted his hips to hit the private’s prostate, after finally knowing where it was. He teased him, only slightly pushing into the smaller of the two.   
“Oh! You!” Corts snapped.

Royden chuckled and leaned down to set his head near the private’s neck, his breath tickled against Corts’ chest. The corporal stopped teasing him and began thrusting harshly, giving the poor private no mercy. Royden had his devilish grin plastered on his face, his breath slightly hitched as he fucked the private.   
“N-nahh!” Corts nearly bruised himself as his fingers dug into his own thighs, seemingly in pleasure. 

The corporal placed his hands onto the smaller one’s hips, pounding him into the desk. Corts buried his face into Royden’s neck, his eyes were shut tightly and his mouth hung open. The corporal slid a hand up to feel the private’s body, his skin was soft and warm, sliding his hand up further he felt a small bump, Royden used his thumb to brush over it. He felt the small bump harden and heard a quiet whimper from Corts. Royden moved down to the private’s nipples, they were small and pink, he opened his mouth and sucked on one gently, wiggling his tongue around as he did so.

“Mm! Hmm~” Corts moaned,he was enjoying this as much as the corporal. 

Royden fastened his pace and in return, the private moaned louder, he wasn’t going to stop him though.

“Ahh! Sir! I”m gonna- gonna, AH!” Corts shouted.

The private came as the corporal released his warm load into him, sending streaks of white, silty, cum onto both of their bodies. Royden panted before collapsing onto Corts and embracing him tightly, splattering more cum onto his stomach as he did so. The two smiled.   
“Well, now we have to clean up.” Royden sighed.

Corts laughed, “Yeah, I suppose we do.” 


End file.
